Various frame structures comprise a plurality of vertically rising beams interconnected by laterally disposed cross beams. One method of interconnecting the cross beams and the vertical beams utilizes I-beams including a pair of flanged portions and a web portion therebetween; the web portion being disposed midway between the ends of the flanged portions. The I-beam is machined to grind away the end portions of the flanged portions without grinding the web portion. Once machined, the ends of web portion extend beyond the flanged portions of the I-beam. These end portions of the web portion can be inserted into openings in or otherwise supported by vertical I-beams and fixedly secured thereto, as by welding.
The instant invention provides means for locating the I-beam to be milled in a predetermined position relative to the milling heads of the assembly, fixedly clamping the I-beams to the assembly, and then moving the I-beam against the milling heads to perform the desired milling operation.